Without Your Love I Disappear
by HaveringFool
Summary: I had seen a post on Tumblr, started a little something at the bottom, and I had needed to finish it, so I brought it here. Just a fast, strange little thing. Note: that was the description then, and will be the description for the summary now - yes, it's a re-upload.
1. Chapter 1

Her tongue feels dry. Silence blankets her. She touches the counter top. She touches the counter top. She touches it.

Why are you not feeling it? She wonders as her finger swipes at the speckled marble.  
Yet, she does not register the smoothness of the marble.

No. She takes in breaths.

No. Her pulse is quickening.

No, it can't be happening. Her thoughts are in a panic; she is panicking.

Jane! She thinks.

"Jane?" she calls out her name. "Jane?" She shouts her name.

"Yeah Maura?" Her head pops into the kitchen.

She heard her.

"Frankie says he wants a rematch. That little sore loser." Jane grins.

"Jane? It's happening." Her breaths are faster, harder. Each breath becoming an added weight onto her shoulders.

She walks over to her, knees weak. She is shaking. "I can feel it…" She says. "And it's -" her words are caught up with each strangled breath she is struggling to take in.

"Jane, it's happening…" her hand reaches out for Jane's, "I'm so sorry, Ja-"

_Without her love, you disappear.  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
This was inspired by one of the post by gettingdesperate on Tumblr. Her post had started something then, and I had brought it here to attempt to finish it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maura?" Jane calls.

Maura's gone. She's not in front of her.  
There's no one in front of her.

"Maura!" She shouts.

Maura was right here.  
She touches the air in front of her.

"Maura?"

She calls, but there's no answer.

Maura's gone. She just vanished.

Her hand.  
Her palm, the back of it, her hand; Maura had tried to touch her hand.

Maura.  
She's not here.

"Maura!"

No answer.

"This isn't funny, Maura. I don't know how you're doing this but, stop it. Maura!"

"Jane?"

"Maura?" She turns around.

"What are you shouting for?"

"Maura, Ma!"

"I can hear you right over at the guesthouse. What are you shouting for? Stop shouting."

"Maura. She's gone!"

"What do you mean, gone?"

"She," she doesn't understand what's going on. One moment Maura was there, and the next, Maura wasn't. "Maura she," she looks around the kitchen. She searches the cupboards and the refrigerator even. She's not hiding. She can't have gone off that quickly. Where did she go?

"Jane? Stop. What's going on?"

What is this? Maura? "I..." Don't understand. "I don't know. Maura said that something was happening. It's happening and, she called out my name and," she needs to sit.

The room, it's spinning.  
She closes her eyes.  
Her throat is dry.

"Maura." She says.

"Maura?" She calls.

No answer.

"Janie, what's going on? Is there anyth- Frankie! Frankie!"

"What Ma?"

"What is this about Maura being gone? Your sister she's…"

"Janie?"

Maura.  
She's not here.

"Jane?"

"Maura?"

"No, it's me. It's Frankie."

"Where's Maura?"

"She's," he turns to check over his shoulder, "Upstairs?"

"She was there in the kitchen Frankie," she swallows, "Right in front of me."

"She's not there now though. She just vanished." With her hands in her hair, she utters, "Maura's gone."

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	3. Chapter 3

Jane searches the house.  
A person doesn't just disappear.  
She searches the house.

Help me or stay out.  
That's what she told them - to Frankie and her ma.  
They think she's crazy. A person doesn't just disappear.

They didn't see her though.  
They didn't see Maura disappear without touching her hand.  
They didn't see Maura shake; they didn't see Maura afraid.

She locked the doors.  
Keeping her mother and brother out; keeping everyone out.  
No one in, and no one out.

Maura must be in the house.

She searches the house - Maura's house.

She's almost glad that it's messy.  
Maybe Maura will give up the game and appear now.

* * *

"Bass...is she in your shell?"

Jane smirks.  
That's the one last place she didn't search.

Maura wouldn't be too happy with her closet now.

"Bass! You turtle!"

She waits.

There is no correction.

She takes another gulp.  
It's her third bottle now.

Maura's not here to say anything.  
She's gone.  
She's not in the house.  
She just, disappeared.

"Where...did...you...go Maura Isles?"

Her words are slurring now.

To the couch; the world's spinning around.

There's a blanket.  
There's a glass of wine.  
There's no Maura.

She lies next to the couch.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	4. Chapter 4

Constance.

A mother must know about her child.

Phone.  
Phone! Jane shouts.

She shouldn't have made Maura's house a mess.  
She regrets it a little now.

Constance.  
Maura.  
Phone.

Punctuated thoughts; seeping through the alcohol.

She must find Maura.  
Maura can't just be gone.

A mother must know about her child.

She dials.

"Constance Isles."

"Where's Maura?"

"I beg your pardon? Detective Jane, is that you?"

"Where are you Mrs Isles? Is Maura with you?"

Her head is throbbing.  
This is not a time for manners; Maura must be found.

"Where is Maura Mrs Isles?"

"What do you mean by where's Maura? Is Maura alright?"

"She's gone! She just, vanished. Where is she Constance? Where is she? Where is she!" She draws out the last few words, not stopping the yell.

A taunt to both mother and child; stop this game Maura.  
My heart can't take it.  
A whimper escapes out.

"Jane," Constance says.

She can hear Constance's breathing.

"What do you mean by vanish?" Constance asks.

"Vanish! She was just right there in front of me for one moment and the next, she's not!"

Maura's not.  
Hot tears and a throbbing head.

She looks for another bottle of beer.  
Maura should appear by now.  
Maura never lets her go past three; she's at her fourth now.

"Calm down Jane. Where are you now?"

"Where else will I be at Mrs Isles? At Maura's house! Where is she? Does she have a secret room or special floor?"

A great sigh Constance sends.  
She returns one, just as loud.

"There is something I need to tell you Jane."

"Tell me then! Where's Maura?"

"It's best I do it in person Jane. I've actually been-"

"Why can't you tell me now, Constance? Where is she? Do you know? Where is she? What happened? Is she alright? Is she alright Mrs Isles?"

She is cradling the bottle in her arms.  
Tears mixing with a frown; she misses Maura's smile.

"As I was saying, I was planning a visit actually. A surprise I intended for Maura. Although, this is turning out to be quite a surprise. I'll meet you at her place tomorrow night?"

"Why can't you tell me now, Constance? Now! Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Detective. Jane. Breathe. My daughter she's..."

She listens to Constance's breathing.

"She's an Isles. That's all you need to know now. Stay at Maura's detective. To my knowledge, she's alright. I have a flight to book. Please, stay well." Constance hangs up.

"What? Constance?"

Nothing.  
The phone won't break in her hand.

"Maura?"

Nothing.  
Her heart is breaking even when her hand's nowhere near it.

"Maura?"

Nothing.

She finishes the beer.  
In the morning, Maura must be here.

Maura wouldn't wear the same outfit twice, not in a row.

She finishes too the wine.  
She tries again, forcing sleep; morning must come.  
The alcohol knocks her out.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	5. Chapter 5

Water.  
Jane rubs at her temples.

Sunlight.  
It's morning; it's so bright.

Maura.

Maura.  
She must find her.

She squints, looking down.  
Her neck.  
Water.  
She needs water.

"Detective?"

She stifles a yelp.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," Constance sends an apologetic smile, "May I call you Jane?"

"Is Maura here?" She takes a look around the house.

The light is blinding, she is still squinting.  
She doesn't see Maura around.

If Constance is here though, Maura must be too.  
She moves to stand.  
Maybe Maura's in her room.

"Water, detective?"

"Mrs Isles-"

"Call me Constance, if I can call you Jane," Constance offers her a cup, "Let's get this formality out of the way."

"Thank you, Constance," she takes the cup, returning a smile, "Is Maura around?"

Water.  
She sips; it is slightly hot.

"I didn't know where the tea bags are and," Constance gestures around, "I saved my effort. I hope it's alright that it's just water. You need to stay hydrated Jane."

She looks at the mess she caused.  
Her eyes are getting used to the light now.  
Maura's going to kill you, she thinks almost gleeful, yet mostly regretful.

"Where's Maura?"

"I don't know where she is."

"Really? You don't? Why are you so calm then? Your daughter's missing and you're here chatting with me?"

"Calm down Jane," Constance smoothens out the creases on her clothes.

"Maura does that." She comments.

Constance smiles a small smile.  
"She is my daughter Jane, adopted or biological, she is my daughter and I do love her."

"It doesn't show...not very apparent anyway." She takes another sip. The throbbing subsides a little. "Where is Maura?"

"I haven't got an answer for you Jane. I don't know where she is."

She takes in a deep breath.  
Not a good time to get cranky right now Rizzoli, she tells herself.

"Why are you here then? What is it that you wanted to tell?"

"Promise to be patient and silent?" Constance asks.

"Is Maura alright?"

"To my knowledge, as far as I know, she's alright. Will you listen, till I'm done with it all?"

"Fine, but one last thing, will Maura come back?"

"Listen to the story Jane. It's all I know and it's all I have to offer."

"Stories, Mrs Isles? Stories? Shouldn't we be out looking for Maura? Shouldn't we be," she sighs, "Calling the police?"

"You are the police, aren't you?" Constance smiles a wary smile.

"I'm not good at finding people who disappear, Mrs Isles. It's not possible for Maura to be here one moment and not the next. She should be home by now and I called you, her mother. You should know and you don't. You're just going to keep telling stories? To just sit there, all proper and not worry?"

She massages her temples.  
The headache's coming back on.

"If I'm deployed to find her Mrs Isles, I'd much rather I never find her."

The bridge of her nose aches and burns.  
She fights back tears.

"Where is Maura, Mrs. Isles?"

"Jane," Constance takes her cup, "Look at me."

She looks at her.  
She doesn't look happy; she actually does look worried.

"She's my daughter. I love her. I love Maura. Please don't doubt that," Constance sets the cup down. "Before I tell you what I have to tell, will you tell me why you're so worried, so bothered by all of this? Why are you so concerned?"

She swallows hard.  
She takes back the cup, another sip.

"Why I'm worried about Maura? She's my best friend Mrs Isles. I'm protective. I've told you that before."

"Is that all?"

No, she does not say.  
"Yes," she says instead.

A slight furrow of Constance's brows; Constance looks back at her.  
"You are certain? That, that is all?"

"I-," she sets the cup back down. She massages the ridge of her brows. "She's my best friend Mrs Isles. Apart from the fact that Maura disappeared right in front of me, the only other reason why I'm concerned is that she's my best friend. I am certain, that this is all."

There is nothing more to know.  
Nothing more that Maura can ever know.  
I can't lose her.  
Lines she repeats to herself.

"Alright. Promise to stay silent and attentive?"

"I'm not one of your students, Constance," she smirks. "Also, it was patient and silent. That's how you originally worded it."

"Nice to have you back Jane, this is the Jane then that Maura has told me so much about," Constance smiles.

"She talks about me?"

"More than you know Jane. Are you ready to listen now?"

She sends a nod and a smile.

Maura, I'll find you. Your mother must know how.  
She reassures Maura, she reassures herself.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	6. Chapter 6

"Her father Mr Isles, he disappeared too." Constance says and looks at her.

She bites her lip, holding back words.  
She is not sure where this is going but, a mother must love her child; Constance must love Maura.  
No wonder she's so calm; it had happened to her before.

She takes another sip of water.  
This doesn't happen every day.

A slight pinch.  
Well, she felt that; this must be real then.

"Thank you, for that," Constance lets out a small laugh, "It is real Jane."

She nods and sends her a weak smile.  
She is not very sure of herself.

"We were dating then, Mr Isles and I. Madly in love," Constance smiles seemingly into the distance.

"We had a big fight though one day. A man, who had taken a fancy on me, came knocking at my door, thinking that maybe I would give him a chance. I declined immediately of course but Mr Isles he, came after the fact. That man he, might have been as bold as to bid me farewell with a peck to my cheek and, it must have been the angle to which he saw the kiss because Mr Isles, being quite the temperamental man, yanked that man by his shoulders and tossed him onto the sidewalk. He thought that we were sharing a kiss. Mr Isles proceeded next to yell nasty words at him and, though with less ferocity, he lashed at me too. Just words though, not to worry."

"I was furious of course. That he would think that little of me. That he would have so little faith and trust in me, in us. It was the worst fight we've ever had. In the midst of our argument though, he disappeared."

"Maura and I-"

"Jane?" Constance sends a smile.

"Right," she nods.

"Just, poof; there he went. No one else saw it of course. So, no one believed me. I told his family about it. Three days had by then passed. They had just looked at me funny and, well, I've never been on good terms with my in-laws since then. It's my crazy artist imagination, they boiled it down to."

"He came back though. I found him, lost and quite confused, under the tree where we first met. I had been sketching whilst resting against the trunk and he had been that book loving loner nestled amongst the branches, reading a book. That silly man," Constance smiles.

"He saw me that first day, and proceeded to, as he would describe it if he tells Maura the story, to compliment my drawings first and then to compliment the talented hand that he hoped to hold. He claims that it's scientifically proven to always establish friendship before furthering on a romantic relationship. So that it'll last, he says." Constance's smile falls, slightly away.

"Love's a funny thing Jane. Mr Isles and I, we carefully tried to determine what had happened, his disappearing act. We learnt that, he felt and thought that he had lost me. I don't know why that silly man felt or even thought that but, he thought that he had lost me and him disappearing, made me think, that I lost him. We deduced that, without love, someone disappears; like two parts to a whole. Without the other, you're just a little less of who you are. Day after day, till you disappear; like a flower – unwatered - it slowly wilts away."

"I told Maura the story, because, I didn't want her missing out on love or to be afraid of, or to love. I want her to live, not just to survive. At some point, it became too more a reason than a story; I had to explain her father to her," Constance's smile is gone by now.

"That explains why Maura said that it's happening. She heard it from you? Or is it Mr Isles? Did he...why don't you use his name?"

"His name would hit too close Jane, to right where it hurts. I create art pieces, or at least I try to. It's so abstract that in all the pieces, I still see him. It doesn't matter what people see, all that matters is, I see him. In the works I create, I get to live on, with him, alongside him. I learn to love him or simply to love again."

"When we found out that we couldn't conceive, I think I lost the will to love Jane. Mr Isles he, slowly slipped away as well. Little by little, fainter and fainter; we both gave up and after a while, he just disappeared."

"We both stopped trying; we both just let love go unspoken, and fade. I went back to that tree, one morning; he wasn't there. I go back to the tree sometimes, when I'm not travelling, when I'm not hiding. He's never there though. He never came back. He wasn't there waiting."

"Is that when-"

"Yes, Patrick. So it would seem as if fate had intervened, a second chance, if you will. A baby; young and untouched by all the memories and all the pain, just waiting to be accepted, to be taken in, to be loved, by me. I couldn't resist those eyes and that smile of hers, so I said yes. I told Patrick that, I wanted nothing to do with why he doesn't want her and I made him promise, to stay away from her. Maura, she was my chance to love again; differently but to love again."

"It never really heals though, or maybe it just hasn't for me. That's why it wasn't and maybe, still not apparent Jane. I can't, bring myself to smother Maura with hugs and kisses. I can't bring myself to love her. If I showed her love, if I cared for her, would she disappear as well? If I ever ceased to love her, even in the slightest, would she disappear as well? I know how lonely and emotionally neglected she is. I took on, I played the role of a mother, but I was never good at mothering. I was sparing with my emotions, compliments, and gestures of care and concern. I do the parent things, but I don't think I've ever done parenting. I let Maura down."

"You pushed her out of harm's way Constance, with that car. You didn't let her down," she reaches for Constance's hand, "For whatever it is worth, thank you for doing that. I'm sorry you got hurt but, thank you for doing that. You saved Maura." She smiles.

"She is my daughter Jane and my daughter talks to me now. We have conversations, not information exchanges. Little bruises and bumps are a worthwhile price to pay." Constance's smile is wide and bright.

"Love's a funny thing Jane. Feelings, emotions and love; intangible but they feel real and are real. You have to take a chance, most of the time. There's more to why you care about Maura, isn't there Jane?"

"It's a lovely story Mrs Isles but Maura, she's just…" she has no retort.

"I may be wrong. It may not be the right explanation but, it seems that when a love connection's been made, and if it ceases to be, by untimely means or reasons, someone loses a part of them, someone disappears. I don't want you to feel empty Jane. I don't want my daughter to feel empty. Not like how I did, not like how I still do sometimes. No more disappearing acts, no more waiting by trees Jane."

"You never give up on love. Always, be brave, take a chance and never give up on love Jane. That's what I told Maura, when I got to reading her stories when she was younger. I hope she remembers, maybe she does; she disappeared for a reason Jane."

"Jane," Constance looks at her, "She talks about you to me. You are a recurring topic. Don't you think, that means something?" Constance asks with a smile.

She smiles, warily.

It might mean something; slightly at least, there is still some risk, some worry.  
Maura's too important to lose.

"She has never said it Jane, and I'll bet you have never too but, judging from how happy you make my daughter feel and to what you've done to not just this room, but to the house and yourself, in a span of one day, there's more to it than her being your best friend, isn't there Jane? Or are you that much of a drinker to guzzle, I presume four straight bottles just because, your best friend disappears?" Constance laughs a little.

"Really? She had disappeared Constance. If worrying about her safety or at least my sanity didn't cause me to lose it, I don't think I can qualify to love her."

"Love her how Jane?" It's Constance's turn to smirk.

Her ears feel warm; she got her.

So, this is how I might probably get Maura back.  
She is both worried and relieved.

"I'm not going to tell the mother before the daughter, Mrs Isles," she smiles, "And I know where she'll be at. I'll find her."

"It'll be pizza for lunch then? Maura says that you like pepperoni on yours."

"The-"

"The mushrooms off your side," Constance smiles, "Yes Jane, she tells me about your eating habits. You should consider however, bettering them to take care of my daughter."

She smiles.  
"Let me just, find her first Mrs Isles."

"Constance. I'm calling you Jane. You'll find her, she'll come back. Love always finds a way." Constance reassures with a smile.

"Thank you, Constance, for the story." She struggles with her shoes.

"I did tell you to stay calm and listen."

"Maura definitely does that. The polite bossy thing you just did," she laughs a little, "Also, Maura she, might like some tea. If I'm not wrong, it's in the drawer to the left of where I left her oven mitts on the counter. She loves those so, in my drunken state, I must have left them out to tempt her with, in case she was indeed, playing a very good game of hide and seek because she was unhappy or bored?" She awkwardly shrugs.

Constance laughs.  
"Go get her Jane. Find Maura. Bring my daughter back to me."

She nods.  
She knows just where to go.

* * *

Jane smiles, all the way, on the way.

To the bench, to Maura; to Maura waiting at their bench.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	7. Chapter 7

The world is silent.

Maura takes in nothing but silence.

* * *

She had recognized the signs.  
She had registered it happening; the blanketing silence, so deafening.

Too fast, too suffocating; too slow, she never got to touch Jane's hand, to tell her all she meant.

She lets out a sigh; breathing had taken quite some time to stabilize.  
Her fingers knead at the back of her neck, hoping to soothe away the ache.

The silence is heavy; it leaves her confused and feeling slightly giddy.

Her mother had told her stories about this.  
About her father, about her; the story of how they got together.  
The story of how he had disappeared, to return but to only again, disappear.

She never thought it would happen.  
Not to her.

To even disappear though, there must have been a love connection.

Mother and father, they shared one.  
Jane and I, she hesitates.

No, Jane wouldn't feel the same way. Isn't that why she can never know?  
Because she'll never feel the same and, she just can't afford to lose Jane as a friend.

_Without her love, you disappear._

That statement had seared itself into her consciousness, right upon her disappearance.

Is it possible that by her, it meant Jane?  
Does Jane feel the same?

She just wonders if Jane's okay.

Even Jane would find it difficult to just have her vanish in front of her.  
She hopes that Jane's alright.

How am I ever going to explain this to you Jane?  
I don't even understand it all myself.

She conducts monologues now; the sole attendant-the mind of Maura Isles.

How am I to get back to her?  
To Jane.  
Think Maura, think.

_Without her love, you disappear._

Disappear.  
Cease to be visible.

First the dryness of his tongue, next the silence all around.  
That's what mother said father had described.

Why though?

All the questions with no answers; she misses test results.

She misses Jane, the blanket and the couch.

She runs her fingers along the wood, nothing.  
She glides her finger along the seat, nothing.

She does not feel the bench on which she's sitting.

* * *

The world is silent. She hears nothing but silence.

She imagines her voice, calling out her name.  
She imagines her own, calling out Jane.

Jane.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	8. Chapter 8

"Maura?"

A voice; silence isn't all she hears.

Jane?  
She looks up, smile bright as a beam.

She turns towards the voice.

It's not Jane.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Back then when I first wrote this chapter...I figured a way to make the suspense genre make sense! Hahaha. So, I'm going to keep this chapter intact, and as I did before, the next chapter will have to wait - reason being: back then, it was late and I got really tired, and now, it's about the same situation actually. So...hmm...remember, love always finds a way, right? Albeit it being a little strange...so bear with me? If you're reading this, thank you, for the time=)


	9. Chapter 9

Impossible.

"Improbable maybe, but not impossible."  
He says with a smile.

Did you just?

"Yes Maura, I can hear your thoughts."  
He explains with a smile.

He looks at her; she looks perplexed and close to panic.  
Of course she would be, he thinks as his smile fades a little.

"I'm sorry," he looks at the bench, unsure.  
"May I, sit?" He gestures to the space next to her.

She looks at him, blankly.  
Her thoughts are silent; a blank.

"Try saying it, her name? Hear your voice, saying her name?"  
He smiles and repeats her words, hoping to strike a right chord with her.

He watches her mouth open, to only close again.  
He watches as she tries to try; still, nothing said.

"Try it?"  
He smiles, hopeful; she hasn't chased me away yet.

Silence.  
It's all silence.  
I've tried, too many times before.

He listens to her thoughts; following them, her sigh.

"Try it, Maura. Say her name."  
He urges with a smile.

She gnaws at her lower lip.

He hopes that he is sending her an encouraging smile.  
After all this time, finally—interaction.

"Go on, I promise it'll work," he smiles, "Try it, Maura."

He watches as she takes in a deep breath.  
He watches as she slowly lets it out.

Maybe I should have gone about this in a different way?  
He starts to ask himself, all nerves and self-doubt.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Next chapter, soon. Guess who? Hahaha.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jane."  
She finally says, and her smile follows swiftly after.

He smiles.  
"It is better now, isn't it? The silence feels less heavy now, doesn't it?"

"It feels lighter. Yes," she tests with her shoulders, "How though, is this possible? Are you?" She still looks a little baffled.

He is a little too, although it's more nerves than confusion.

"Do you, know who I am?" Cautiously he asks.

"Mother, she has a picture of you."

"Constance has…a picture of me still?" He smiles, excited and hopeful.  
It falls, his smile; he is still all nerves and worry.

"Yes, just one though. It really looks like you."  
She replies with a smile.

"Maura, I'm," he lets out a soft nervous laugh.

She looks at him, with a warm smile and waiting eyes.

He looks away, to only look back again.  
He takes in a deep breath, lets it out, and finally he says, "I'm your father Maura."

"I'm your father, I'm Christopher Isles."

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Hmm. Well, this was sort of where it stopped the other time so, I'll do my best to hurry in continuing. Apologies.  
But, it was fun though? I guess, I just really wanted to meet Maura's father, and give Constance some credit.  
Thank you, for the time=)


	11. Chapter 11

Jane reaches the park, and there in the distance, was the bench - the bench that she and Maura share.

She reaches the park, and there Maura is indeed - sitting alone, shoulders hunched, and looking down.

She will always remember how the sunlight had sparkled off those luscious locks of golden brown.

They had taken refuge at the park, when Maura had known of her brother being killed.

She had taken time out from work, her once first love, to comfort her best friend.

They had taken refuge at the park, and she had been taken then and there, by the beauty of her best friend - her golden brown hair, the kind, mega-watt smile of hers, and her. Just her. Really, it was just her – Maura Isles, her best friend.

She will always remember, how the sunlight had sparkled off those luscious locks of golden brown, and how, she wanted so much to then and there, tuck a lock of it behind Maura's ear, and to kiss Maura's smile.

She had fallen for her best friend, right then and there, at the bench - the bench that she and Maura share.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Guess what? An update!~  
Hahaha. Apologies, for the wait. Oh and, there's more than one chapter~  
**Personal note:** Might you...maybe, also consider the message I had left on my profile? It touches on future fanfics - which might be of interest to you if you follow the other fanfics I have written.


	12. Chapter 12

Eagerly, anxiously, a ball of nerves, Jane sets her foot onto the field of grass.

She starts her walk, her run, her half walk and run to Maura.

Her smile is stretched wide, and - it falls.

It falls, because a man had approached Maura. A man had stood before Maura, gestured and sat.

Again, I'm too late. She manages a thought, before she stays rooted to the spot.

Like a grass blade herself, she stands and watches as Maura looks up, to give her attention to the man - with the perfectly coiffed hair, and a friendly smile - on the bench, that she and Maura no longer shared.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	13. Chapter 13

Greyer hair, slightly more wrinkled skin but this man before me, is the man in the photograph. The framed photograph that mother keeps hidden away. Maura thinks. My father, Christopher Isles, is here. She smiles.

"She keeps it hidden away?" Father asks.

She offers an apologetic smile. "You can still read my thoughts?"

"I've been in this realm for much too long Maura," father replies, looking down, "Your mother has every right to keep it hidden away."

"No," she touches her father's hand, "I didn't mean it like that. Mother she," she squeezes her father's hand, "She misses you." And I miss Jane.

"Jane." Father says her name.

She withdraws her hand; she needs both to keep her nervous fidgety hands still.  
She was so close, but she was too slow; she never got to touch Jane's hand, to tell Jane all she meant.

"Don't worry Maura," father says, "Jane's here."

She takes in the words, unbelieving.

Jane wouldn't be here. Jane wouldn't know. Jane mustn't ever know - that when they had come to the park together, she had fallen for her here. She had fallen for her best friend, and she must never have her know.

"Without her love, you disappear," father repeats the words that had once seared into her consciousness as he gestures, behind her.

She turns and there indeed - Jane stood, on a landscape of green, looking none too pleased.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	14. Chapter 14

"Jane!" Maura ecstatically yells as she bolts off the bench.

"Jane," Maura repeats again Jane's name, calmer now, but she still beams Jane's way.

Jane returns a smile of her own - a little smaller, a little less bright - but man or no man, their bench no longer fact aside, there stood Maura, calling out her name.

"Maura," Jane calls out her best friend's name, "Maura hi," she brings Maura into her arms, "You scared me with your disappearing act," she holds Maura, her best friend, close to her. "You scared me," she closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. She tries not to let the hugging of Maura become a habit but, how can she resist. She holds Maura, her best friend, close to her; taking comfort in the fact that at least Maura's here.

"You scared me Maura, you disappeared on me," tears flowed from Jane's eyes, "Don't you ever do that to me again Maura, please don't ever disappear on me again," the words leave Jane's mouth before she can stop herself.

"Jane, I'm sorry," Maura tightens the embrace; she tries not to have this happen too often - the feeling of having her arms around Jane, and having Jane's arms around her but, "I'm so sorry Jane, I'm here, I'm here," she resists the urge to say what she would have if she had not disappeared. Jane's here. I'm visible. That's all that matters. "I'm here, I'm here," she repeats as she holds Jane, her best friend, close to her.

"I'll never leave you," they whisper a promise to each other; their lips platonically close to each other's ear.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~


	15. Chapter 15

Christopher looked on, and tried not to envy his daughter.

I'll see you soon too Constance, he murmurs.

As soon as our daughter works through her own emotions, and as soon as Jane does too; both being such equally oblivious and worried fools. He smiles a small smile; and he tries not to consider if Constance would acknowledge his presence.

He's been gone so long. Trapped in a realm where all things unloved ceased to be visible.  
He's been gone so long, until she came here - their daughter, Maura.

Their daughter - Maura.  
Maura Dorothea Isles.

He had watched over her. He had watched over her, and he had watched as her mother had hurt and had crumbled.

He had watched over her, their daughter Maura; and he had watched as their daughter Maura and her best friend Jane, fall in love with each other.

I'll see you soon Constance, he sends a silent desire.

They finally got to their bench. Soon Constance, soon, he promises.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Updates end here. Got to tackle the other works in progress.  
Hope all's alright and, thank you, for your time=)


	16. Chapter 16

The sky darkens, as the bench starts to hover.

And as it hovers, as it leaves the earth - a world within it reveals, and its citizens wave.

They wave and wave incessantly, a flag that reads: Happy April Fools!

* * *

**A/N:** I had to. Happy April Fools from HaveringFool!=)  
Do disregard this chapter in terms of the story progression.


End file.
